Entre deux étages  OS concours Fantasmes
by Nathy91
Summary: Une rencontre choc,de fin de semaine de quoi se détendre après le boulot de bons moments de chaleur  prévoir les glaçons. âmes sensible s'abstenir et prudes  interdites.


**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

**Fantasme : Entre deux étages**

**Fantasmeuse : Nathy**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je ne fais que jouer avec Bella et Edward pour mon plus grand plaisir.**

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /**

Vendredi soir j'avais tout juste terminé de boucler un dossier, l'étage était désert, un coup d'œil à la pendule mince déjà 21 heures, je sortais de mon bureau et apercevais qu'il y avait encore de la lumière chez un de mes collègues, je rangeais mes dossiers dans ma pochette et décidais de le terminer tranquillement chez moi durant le weekend.

Comme je passais devant le bureau éclairé je faisais une halte pour le prévenir de l'heure tardive en lui disant que toutes les issues allaient être bouclées pour le weekend, et que si l'on tardait de trop nous le passerions en tête à tête coincés dans cette tour.

Chose qui ne me déplairait pas ma foi avec cet adonis qui me faisait passer quelque nuit agitée, rien que d'y repenser je sentais la chaleur de mon bas ventre m'envahir, il faillait que je me calme je n'allais tout de même pas lui sauter dessus, il me regardait et me souriait, ce sourire à couper le souffle, me rendait toute chose, j'avais du mal a reprendre un rythme normal mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, mon souffle était saccadé et mes joues me chauffaient.

Ce qui n'échappait pas à Edward il se relevait, s'avançant vers moi me fixant de ses prunelles émeraudes si belles, je devais me retourner et devais me faire, au fait qu'un homme comme lui ne pouvait avoir envie d'une femme comme moi, j'étais sans intérêts, brune yeux chocolat comme aimait le dire ma petite nièce. Du haut de mon mètre soixante cinq et mes cinquante kilos de petits seins ronds et fermes, enfin je n'étais que moi Isabella Swan petite provinciale ayant fait des études brillantes par manque de centres d'intérêts masculins comme toutes ses autres petites amies.

Je n'en étais pas moins femme pour autant, j'avais déjà connu, le sexe avant de venir dans cette grande ville qu'était New York, ce n'était pas une réelle réussite mais au moins je l'avais fait lors d'un bal de village avec un illustre inconnu et c'était aussi bien ainsi. Je n'étais pas une experte n'ayant que très peu d'expériences, mais je m'étais renseignée, avais regardé des films et avais lu des livres ou l'on apprenait les choses importante pour donner et recevoir du plaisir, je m'étais souvent caressée en pensant à Edward, et il était là tout proche presque accessible, et si irrésistible.

Je sentais un souffle chaud derrière ma nuque, je me mordais les lèvres et fermais les yeux, je devais rêver, mon fantasme sur pattes était là tout contre moi à présent, j'emplissais mes poumons de son parfum de musc si particulier, j'avais envie de me retourner et de me jeter sur ses lèvres, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille facile. Ne me voyant pas réagir il posait sa main sur la mienne ce qui déclencha une myriade de frissons au travers de mon corps, je me consumais littéralement sur place. Il me proposait d'aller prendre un verre avec lui, pour faire plus ample connaissance et se détendre après une longue semaine de stress, je ne pouvais lui me retournais vers lui nos visages pouvaient presque se toucher tant la proximité était importante, je lui répondais.

**« Oui avec plaisir, je passe aux toilettes pour me rafraîchir le temps que vous coupiez on se retrouve a l'ascenseur ? »**

**« Oui j'en ai pour cinq minutes à tout de suite, chère Isabella. »**

Mes jambes flageolaient tant j'étais sous l'émotion, je n'arrivais pas a réaliser qu'il m'avait proposé a à moi de prendre un verre, il voulait faire connaissance et moi donc, même si ce n'était pas aussi approfondi, il allait c'était certain encore plus peupler mes nuits, je devais me rafraichir le visage pour tenter de calmer mes rougeurs , ses traitresses qui ne savaient pas se retenir, je me remaquillais légèrement et remerciais la terre entière d'avoir cette pénible mais subtil habitude d'avoir toujours sous la main un string de rechange et des lingettes. Mon string actuel était bon pour la poubelle, l'intensité de se rapprochement en avait annoncé sa fin.

Je devais me dépêcher je ne voulais pas le faire trop attendre, on ne sait jamais s'il changeait d'avis. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir une grande inspiration, et me voici en direction du hall, il était là il me regardait le regard doux toujours son éternel sourire si craquant aux lèvres.

**« Vous êtes superbe chère Isabella. »**

**« Bella s'il vous plaît, vu l'heure et vu que nous ne sommes que tous les deux le vouvoiement pourrait être relayé au placard ? »**

**« A condition que ce soit dans les deux sens. »**

Sa voix était si sensuelle et rauque à la fois, j'en avais des frissons il appuyait pour appeler l'ascenseur, qui ne tardait pas à arriver il me laissait entrer en premier je sentais son regard sur moi, je prenais mon temps pour me retourner, et me mettais à le regarder comme une enfant devant la vitrine de friandises il appuyait sur le premier sous sol. Nous échangeâmes des regards ardents ses yeux se plissèrent sa langue venait réhydrater ses lèvres, je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps, je lâchais mes affaires au sol, et bondissais sur lui le plaquant contre la paroi stoppant par la même occasion la cage d'ascenseur entre deux étages. Nos lèvres se fondirent l'une sur l'autre, il ne me repoussait pas, m'empoignant même avec ferveur augmentant mon désir pour lui.

La bête en moi c'était réveillé je ne me reconnaissais pas moi si timide et réservée, là je me laissais guider par mes pulsations mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivré nos langues se livrant une danse frénétique, nos souffles de plus en plus forts. Je m'attaquais à sa cravate trop serré à mon goût faisait sauté un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Il défaisait mon chignon laissant s'échapper mes boucles brunes en cascade dans mon dos, ses lèvres glissaient sur mon cou et remontaient à mon oreille, quelle douce sensation provoquant en moi un frisson de désir encore plus intense, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Je faisais glisser sa veste qui fini au sol, il dégrafait mon chemisier d'un seul coup laissant ainsi apparaitre mon bustier où ma poitrine était comprimée, il libérait mes seins tout durcis pinçant délicatement mes pointes qu'il léchait et mordillait, j'étais à sa merci tant il me procurait de plaisir je promenais mes mains sur son torse musclé et peu velu, je sentais sa peau s'hérisser sous mes doigts ce qui me donnait envie de jouer encore un peu avec lui, avant de m'attaquer à la poursuite de mon exploration je traçais des cercles au niveau des ses abdominaux ,de son nombril allant de plus en plus jusqu'à la barrière de son pantalon, je finissais par défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, puis les boutons, son pantalon se retrouvait lui aussi à terre.

Ses yeux étaient noirci de désir, il gobait mes seins et glissait la main qui me maintenait le dos sur la cambrure de mes reins, tout en frottant son boxer contre mon intimité, j'étais excitée comme jamais. Je jouais avec l'élastique de son boxer en frôlant timidement son membre encore prisonnier qui réclamait par des soubresauts une libération et de bons traitements, ma main glissait dans son sous-vêtement allant à la rencontre de sa virilité gonflée à bloc.

Je descendais sensuellement et lentement vers son sexe, effectuant des effleurements avec mon corps, tout en le libérant de son carcan de tissu, une fois mon visage arrivé à sa hauteur, il attrapait mes cheveux pour les relever afin de voir ma bouche et ma langue se poser sur son gland. Le voir et l'entendre gémir me donnait encore plus d'assurance, j'enfonçais son sexe tendu dans le fond de ma gorge le suçotant l'aspirant le caressant de ma langue le prenant de plus en plus au fond à la limite de l'étouffement, ses mains dans mes cheveux donnaient un rythme de va et viens en accord avec son bassin qui, je le sentit sentais, m'annonçait le moment de sa jouissance arriver, son souffle était erratique, je trouvais cela très érotique et agréable je me délectais des prémisses de sa semence sur ma langue, je lapais tout ce divin nectar, qui se mit à couler à flot dans ma bouche, ma langue continuait de s'enrouler et de caresser son gland afin de n'en laisser aucune goutte.

Il me fit remonter et m'embrassait se goûtant sur ma langue, je sentais sa main passer sous ma jupe, jouant avec l'élastique de mon porte-jarretelle remontant sur mes fesses qu'il malaxait, il finissait par m'allonger au sol ayant remonté ma jupe et me disait.

**« À mon tour de te montrer ce que je sais faire. »**

**« Je suis tout à toi fais de moi ton esclave sexuelle. »**

Il m'embrassait derechef et arrachait mon string, glissait sa main sur mon con déjà plus qu'humide il enfonçait un doigt dans mon antre ce qui me faisait vriller et crier de jouissance, il m'embrassait encore et me disait a l'oreille.

**« Je veux te voir jouir et t'entendre crier mon nom Bella. »**

J'étais aux anges, mon fantasme sur pattes était bel et bien réel, à me donner du plaisir dans cet ascenseur, il descendait jusqu'à mes seins mon ventre plat, plaçait sa tête entre mes jambes sa langue sur mon paquet de nerf m'envahissait de décharges électriques je voyais des étoiles c'était si féérique et magique à la fois, je me sentais transporter dans un autre univers, les cercles qu'il traçait sur mon clitoris ses doigts qui allaient et venaient en moi, m'arrachaient des cris si fort que je ne pouvais contenir, je me sentais couler entre ses doigts mon vagin se contractait autour de ses longs doigts qu'il portait dans sa bouche et dans la mienne afin que je pusse me gouter à mon tour, mon souffle était saccadée, mon corps recouvert de sueur tremblait je criais son nom pour lui donner encore plus d'ardeur.

**« OHHHHHHHH Edddddddddddwwwarrrrrd encooooorrrrrre, encoooooooooorrre »**

**« Tu en veux encore ? »**

**« OUIIIIIIIIIIIII encccccccooooooooooorrrreee ! Prend**-**moi ! »**

Il plaçait son sexe à l'entrée de ma fente et s'enfonçait avec force, puis se mettait à bouger lentement en moi, pour que je m'habitue a sa présence puis allait de plus en plus vite allant butter dans mon antre, c'était si bon si doux et violent à la fois, j'étais submergée par le plaisir qu'il me procurait, jamais je n'avais connu si bon partenaire, et jamais je n'aurai pu penser arriver à un tel niveau d'extase.

Il relevait mon bassin et je le sentais encore plus fort, ses coups de boutoirs allaient et venaient à des cadences différentes puis il me faisait me mettre à quatre pattes il se plaçait derrière moi, reprenait place dans mon vagin et insérait un doigt dans mon anus, ce qui me faisais crier encore plus fort, il massait son entrée, se penchait sur mon dos et me disait,

**« Tu vas voir c'est encore plus jouissif tu n'as pas idée, fais-moi confiance. »**

Il n' attendait pas ma réponse que déjà il entrait doucement par ma porte interdite, je serrais les dents de peur d'avoir mal mais la sensation de bien être qu'il me procurait était toujours aussi intense ses doigts malaxaient mon paquet de nerf, je me remettais à crier encore et encore son nom pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas de me faire jouir.

**« vieeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnssss viennnnnnnnnnnnnssss »**

**« J'arriveeeeee Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm arrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh ! »**

Je le sentais venir en moi c'était grisant, il avait su me faire monter au septième ciel, me faire connaitre des choses inexplorées à ce jour, allais-je pouvoir me passer de son sexe, de ses caresses, de son parfum, de sa peau si douce ?

Il déposait des myriades de baisers sur mon dos remontant sur ma nuque, et me murmurait.

**« Merci Bella penses**-**tu que tu pourras te passer de moi ? »**

**« Non je ne le crois pas j'étais justement en train de me poser la même question, Edward veux**-**tu être mon maître sexuelle je ne connais rien de ces choses là à part ce que j'ai pu lire et voir dans certaines vidéos. »**

**« Tu me combles, être ton maître me donnera tout contrôle et pouvoir sur ton corps. Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu me donnes carte blanche, sais**-**tu ce que cela veut dire ? »**

**« Je serais une élève assidue et ferais tout ce que tu voudras de moi. Edward. Apprend**-**moi les plaisirs charnels, tu sais être si doux et si fort à la fois, je ne trouverai meilleur maître que toi. »**

**« Si tu insistes, et si nous allions boire ce verre avant de nous retrouver coincés ici tout le weekend, j'ai soif moi pas toi ? »**

**« Si. »**

Nous nous rhabillâmes mon string était détruit je le ramassais tout de même pour ne pas laisser de traces, de nos ébats Edward appuya sur le bouton débloquant la cabine qui s'ouvrit sur le premier sous sol , il portait ma sacoche et m'ouvrait la porte de sa Volvo grise, m'invitant à y prendre place en prenant soin de relever ma jupe afin qu'il puisse voir mon intimité à tout moment, je m'exécutais cela m'excitait d'être ainsi offerte à lui. Il prenait place au volant et me disait.

**« Lorsque nous serons seul je veux pouvoir voir et pouvoir te prendre à tout moment, ou que nous soyons c'est bien compris ? Ne serres pas tes jambes et oublies les strings tanga et petites culottes, tu n'en auras plus besoin désormais, gardes toujours tes cuisses légèrement écartées. »**

Je me mordais les lèvres en écoutant ses demandes, et hochais la tête en signe d'acceptation, j'avais trouvé mon maître, j'étais devenue son jouet, son esclave, de moi il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il mettait le contact, la musique se mettait en route, musique classique, Debussy me transportait dans mon nouveau monde celui de la débauche et la luxure, celle du plaisir.

**POV Edward**

J'avais passé une semaine d'enfer, mais le début de weekend s'annonçait assez bien, j'avais trouvé ma partenaire de jeux sexuelle, elle était exactement comme je le souhaitais et tout simplement parfaite, son corps était un appel au crime, ferme bien faite, prête à tout pour mon plaisir, et voilà qu'elle voulait que je sois son maître, j'avais tant de pensées perverses, que je n'avais pu encore mettre à exécution par manque de partenaires voulant partager mes fantasmes, et voilà que là sous mon nez, elle était à moi, dévouée corps et âme, je l'avais déjà remarqué mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'une si belle plante était célibataire, sa timidité l' avait trop longtemps isolée, et j'allais tout faire pour la garder à mes côtés.

Cette expérience dans l'ascenseur était fantastique, la fellation qu'elle m'avait prodigué, n'était pas la meilleure que j'avais eu mais elle n'avait pas hésité à avaler tout mon foutre, elle m'excitait tant que je bandais de nouveau sans avoir à me concentrer, je sentais que j'allais pouvoir passer un certain cap avec elle allant jusqu'à pratiquer sur elle une sodomie j'étais son premier partenaire à venir pénétrer cette partie de son corps de déesse, elle m'avait laissé faire et y avait même pris du plaisir.

Venait alors le moment de lui dicter mes règles, de l'observer et pour mon plus grand plaisir elle accédait à toutes mes requêtes, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes mon esclave ma partenaire, allait faire bien des envieux.

La voir assise à mes coté les jambes ouvertes totalement offerte à moi, m'excitait tant que nous n'allions pas prendre un simple verre dans un bar du coin mais dans un club privé que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter, afin de lui montrer à quoi elle allait devoir se plier pour me satisfaire.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais osée moi la petite fille timide et pudique, j'avais accepter pour ne pas le perdre, mon adonis mon apollon celui qui depuis si longtemps hantait mes nuits, le plaisir qu'il m'avait procuré avait fini par transformer mon attirance pour lui en réel hypnose je voulais être sa chose, tant qu'il le désirera, espérant tout faire pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible, il m'avait ouvert les yeux, ouvert la cage et fait tomber ma stupide timidité, qui trop longtemps m'avait emprisonnée isolée, avec lui j'allais pouvoir m' évader m'envoler vers de nouveaux horizons.

**« Où allons-nous ? »**

**« Chez des amis dans un club privé, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier, je ne te forcerais pas à faire des choses que tu ne désires pas, mais sache que tout dans l'acte sexuel est pure délice et plaisir, il faut juste se laisser aller je serais ton guide comme tu me l'as demandé. »**

**« Ne vaudrait**-**il pas mieux aller se changer avant ? »**

**« Où nous allons, de vêtement nous n'aurons pas besoin, toujours partante ? Raconte-moi tes autres expériences sexuelles. »**

**« Eh bien, mes expériences, je devrais plutôt dire mon expérience, car avant de partir de chez mes parents pour venir m'installer ici , je n'avais pas eu de relations poussées avec un homme, je m'étais rendu dans un bal de village afin de trouver une personne avec qui j'aurai pu passer le cap et perdre ma virginité qui me pesait tant, j'étais légèrement ivre ce soir là, je ne me souviens pratiquement pas de ce qui c'était passé je me suis juste retrouvée à mon réveil avec une tâche de sang entre les cuisses et une capote en guise de carte de visite de cet inconnu. Seul souvenir de lui était son prénom Jasper grand mince châtain clair, avec un accent texan.»**

**« Tu es pour ainsi dire vierge, à part cette expérience où tu t'es donné pour te débarrasser de ta pureté, et moi qui ….. »**

**« Je ne veux pas de pitié, je veux aimer être aimée, je veux être à tes côtés et je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas pour y rester. »**

Il freinait et s'engageait dans un petit chemin de terre une fois la route perdue de vue il stoppait la voiture coupait le moteur et se jetait sur mes lèvres.

Nous étions en plein dans les champs, nous étions entourés de maïs et tournesols gigantesques qui nous cachaient de la route, Edward coupait le moteur de la Volvo, ses yeux étaient noircie de désir, je me mordais les lèvres excité à la pensée de ce qu'il allait me demander de faire.

Le clair de lune avait laissé place à la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven, nos lèvres étaient collées l'une à l'autre nos langues s'entremêlaient ce baiser était sauvage et intense, ses mains glissaient sur mes cuisses détachant les bas de mon porte-jarretelle il m'ordonnait de les retirer, je m'exécutais en le faisant le plus sensuellement possible, j'aimais voir la bosse de son pantalon augmenter, à vu d'œil.

Je me mordais les lèvres encore en feu de ce baiser relevais une jambe après l'autre faisant glisser mes mains sur la longueur de mes jambes pour atteindre le haut des bas et les faisant glisser lentement du bout des doigts, une fois ôtés je les lui offrais, il les humait puis en plaçait un autour de mon cou, il faisait ensuite glisser ses longs doigts de mes lèvres à mon cou, descendant à la naissance de mes seins il arrachait les pressions de mon chemisier m'ordonnait de retirer mon bustier trop serré à son goût, il me trouvait trop longue et me l'arrachait d'un coup pour se jeter avidement sur mes globes aux pointes toutes durcies par l'excitation dans lequel j'étais.

Il plaçait deux doigts dans ma bouche que je suçotais comme si c'était son sexe il mordillait mes pointes m'arrachant des gémissements mêlés de plaisirs et de douleur, mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'arrête, il ôtait ses doigts de ma bouche pour m'embrasser sauvagement et plaçait ses doigts humides dans ma fente qui se contracta autour d'eux , mon corps se vrillait de plaisir, sous ses doigts j'étais une marionnette sa marionnette.

Il stoppait ses caresses retirant ses doigts de mon antre, et ouvrait la portière il se retrouvait vite a la mienne et m'invitait à sortir de la voiture, il m'entrainait sur le capot de la C30 m'allongeait dessus il se plaçait derrière moi relevant ma jupe, m'écartait les jambes et me regardait, il attrapait une tige de maïs et me fouettais avec, je n'osais pas bouger ni me rebeller cela faisait parti du jeu que j'avais accepté, il s'arrêtait me retournait plaçant mes pieds nus sur le pare-choc j'étais totalement offerte et encore plus excité que jamais , je devais devenir folle la timide provinciale que j'étais avait bien disparue et j'aimais celle que je devenais.

Edward se présentait à mon entrée et glissait en moi sans aucune difficultés il savait comment me faire crier, je criais si fort qu'il y avait des envolées de moineaux il se retirait de moi alors que j'avais quasiment atteint l'orgasme suprême, j'étais frustrée qu'il se retire, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi, je descendais du capot afin de le recevoir dans ma bouche, j'aimais me goûter ainsi sur son gland je faisais glisser ma langue sur sa longueur gobant son gland sensible, qui tressautait sous ma langue qui s'immisçait dans sa fente pour recueillir son précieux nectar, qui jaillissait allant sur mon visage je le récupérais du bout des doigts pour n'en perdre aucune goutte et engloutissait sa verge pour qu'il finisse de se déverser dans la fond de ma gorge.

Le voir ainsi jouir me procurais un plaisir exquis, il me fit remonter à ses lèvres et m'embrassait sa langue sur la mienne allant explorer le fond de ma gorge et de mes dents à la recherche de son foutre que je venais d'ingurgiter.

Nous entendions un bruit de moteur.

**« Il est temps d'aller boire ce verre, monte ne garde que ton chemisier dont tu ne fermeras que les trois pressions du bas, ta jupe et tes escarpins mets tes bas à l'arrière ils serviront plus tard, le reste sera le trophée du paysan qui arrive. »**

Je m'exécutais reprenant place sur le siège sans omettre de garder la jupe relevé et les jambes ouvertes, j'attrapais mon sac à main pour me nettoyer un peu avec mes lingettes et me remaquiller, mon rimmel avait coulé, car sous ses coups je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes, mes fesses me chauffaient encore mais je ne me plaignais pas j'avais même aimé ce que je venais de vivre, je me demandais dans quel type d'endroit il allait m'emmener et ce qu'il envisageait de faire de moi.

**« Peux tu me dire où nous allons exactement ? »**

**« Tu vas voir tu vas adorer, aujourd'hui nous n'irons que pour boire un coup car je veux explorer encore bien des choses avec toi, avant de participer à ses soirées privées, mais je veux que tu saches où tu vas. »**

Nous regagnions la route national 78 en direction de Hoboken, Edward s'amusait à me frôler les cuisses à chaque changement de vitesse, une vingtaine de kilomètres plus tard il se garait devant un bar qui semblait tout à fait ordinaire, rien ne disait en façade qu'on entrait dans un lieu où régnait la perversité, non un bar quelconque.

Edward se conduisait comme un parfait gentlemen il m'ouvrait la portière m'invitait à sortir et encerclait ma taille, comme pour montrer aux autres que je lui appartenais, et j'adorais ça.

**« Edward toi ici ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, je me demandais ce que tu faisais avec Muriel et Catherine on a même parié sur le fait que tu t'étais peut-être rangé dans ta petite vie de bureaucrate, je vois que tu es bien accompagné. »**

**« Emmett je te présente Bella, et qui a gagné le pari ? Non je ne suis pas près de rentré dans la moule de l'ennui il y a trop de choses à faire et découvrir, j'espère bien que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je saurais satisfaire la gente féminine. »**

**« Je vous Installe dans un salon ? »**

**« Non je voudrais juste faire visiter le club à Bella, prépare-moi un Mojito pendant ce temps là, que veux tu boire ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas comme toi, je ne connais pas trop les cocktails. » **

**« Ok donc deux Mojito je vous prépare ça prenez votre temps, tu connais la maison pas besoin de guide pour toi, bonne visite Miss. »**

**« Merci, monsieur Emmett. »**

**« Monsieur Emmett elle est excellente celle là. »**

Je n'aurai pas dû donner du « monsieur » à cette montagne de muscles qui se tenait devant moi, il se moquait bien de moi, j'étais écarlate ne sachant plus où me mettre.

**« Ne fais pas attention à lui, il adore déconner. »**

Il resserrait son bras autour de ma taille et m'entraînait dans un long couloir où trônaient de nombreuses portes certaines ouvertes d'autres closes, et tout au bout on entendait de la musique entraînante, nous nous dirigions vers cette grande pièce qui n'était autre qu'une mini discothèque. Hommes et femmes dansaient plus ou moins vêtus, se frôlant se caressant, sans aucune gêne d'autre exhibaient leur charmes pour attirer, leurs compagnons de jeux, certaines suçaient des glaçons d'autres se caressaient sensuellement avec, des couples se formaient enfin couples s'il on pouvait dire ça comme ça car parfois trois voir quatre personnes partaient ensemble en directions des portes que nous venions de passer.

Je m'imaginais assise sur ses banquettes de velours usant de mes charmes pour attirer, Edward et peut-être d'autres personnes, pour profiter des salons qui semblaient tous plus ou moins différent afin de varier les plaisirs. Rien que d'y penser mes pointes étaient toutes redressées Edward les voyait dans mon décolleté outrageux.

**« Ça te plait ? Je vois que tu es excitée, j'aime te voir réagir ainsi. »**

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, me collant à lui, pour me faire sentir son érection, il me faisait danser sur la piste de danse, ses caresses étaient grisantes, ses mains se promenaient sous ma jupe, il frottait ses doigts sur mes parties intimes et les portait à sa bouche, puis à la mienne.

**« Aimes-tu ton goût divin ? »**

**« Oui je trouve ça agréable, je ne m'étais encore jamais goûtée, et n'avais encore à ce jour jamais goûter aux plaisirs que je découvre depuis ce soir. J'aime ce que je vois même si cela me terrifie, ça m'attire beaucoup. »**

**« Viens, nous continuons la visite dans ce cas. »**

Nous prenions un couloir parallèle à celui par lequel nous étions arrivés il était différent il y avait à la place des portes des mini espace avec des banquettes confortables en velours et d'immenses miroirs sans teint, où l'on pouvait rester à observer ce qui se déroulait dans les pièces, nous étions voyeurs Edward voulait me faire découvrir cet univers qui lui tenait à cœur, et qui me réchauffait le bas du ventre. Dans la première des pièces il y avait des ustensiles étranges, pour attacher dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables des fouets, des cagoules, des cages, des baillons et autres, le tout éclairé par des bougies, elle était inoccupée, je me projetais la vison de ce que j'aimerai y faire.

**« Ici nous irons quand je déciderai que tu seras prête, tu verras c'est très excitant, la domination prend une autre ampleur une fois dans cette pièce. »**

**« Oh oui je m'imagine très bien en soumise, je le suis déjà. »**

La salle suivante était occupée par deux couples qui allaient et venaient de l'un à l'autre, sans importance de sexe, les femmes se caressaient les hommes s'embrassaient, ce qui me fit me raidir, pas que je sois contre ce genre de pratique non loin de là mon meilleur ami et confident était lui-même gay, mais peut-être la peur de voir Edward s'adonner à de tels pratiques, il avait dû se rendre compte que cela me troublais il me murmurait.

**« Je te rassure moi non plus je ne m'y fais pas et ne m'y ferai jamais, les hommes ne m'attirent pas du tout, par contre j'aimerai te voir avec une autre femme c'est très enrichissant je t'assure. »**

Je regardais ses femmes qui se donnaient du plaisir il était vrai que ce n'était pas choquant, par rapport au sexe masculin même si quelque part c'était pareil, mais je ne refuserai rien a mon maître, et ça il l'avait déjà bien comprit. Nous poursuivions notre avancée, il y avait une femme à genou qui pratiquait des fellations à deux hommes. Je reconnue cette femme qui était quelque instant plus tôt dans le dancing, elle était bien faite, elle s'activait sur les pieux qui étaient tendus devant sa bouche, les coups de reins qu'ils donnaient faisaient entré la totalité de leur longueur jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Elle était à la limite de l'asphyxie, mais continuait encore et encore des va-et-vient de l'un à l'autre jusqu'au moment où elle demandait à l'un de ses partenaires de s'allonger. Elle le chevauchait et se plaçait de manière à ce que le deuxième la prenne par derrière, elle se tordait sous les coups de reins cadencés de ses partenaires qui la remplissaient par les deux orifice à la fois, Edward me colla à la vitre et m'introduisait un doigt dans l'anus après l'avoir humidifier avec mes fluides vaginal, tout en me pinçant le clitoris, il m'arrachait un gémissement de plaisir je voulais l'embrasser mais il me replaçait à la vitre pour que j'observe ce qui s'y déroulait , je me laissais faire, les fourmillements dans mon bas ventre ne faisaient qu'augmenter, j'en voulais plus, je gémissais plus fort, implorant mon maître de me prendre. Il introduisit deux doigts dans mon vagin et aussitôt il se contractait autour de ses doigts et je me sentais couler à grands flots entre ses doigts comme une véritable fontaine. Il goûtait mon jus et me faisait me goûter sur sa langue, langue qui allait caresser mes lèvres mes dents pour s'enfoncer dans ma gorge et valser à un rythme frénétique avec la mienne, à bout de souffle, il m'entraînait devant le dernier salon qui était vide il me plaquait contre la vitre, frottant son érection contre mon sexe, je glissais ma main sur sa ceinture la défaisant et laissant son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes, je voulais le prendre dans ma bouche mais il me posait sur la banquette envoyant valser son pantalon et son boxer laissant échapper son membre tendu, il prenait place entre mes cuisses et commençait ses caresses buccales sur mon paquet de nerfs puis à mon anus c'était divin, il insérait un doigt dans chacun de mes orifices tout en mordillant mon clitoris, mon corps tout entier était submerger par des sensations de plénitudes, il se redressait me relevait me replaçait contre le mur j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin et il me prenait allant le plus loin en moi, ses coups de boutoirs me faisaient crier si fort qu'il avait dû me bâillonner de ses lèvres, mes bras autour de son cou, mes seins qui ballottaient, mes ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, je ne contrôlais plus la bête en moi, je sentais mon sexe se comprimer de plus en plus autour du sien, je recevais une décharge électrique tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, lorsqu'en moi il se laissait jouir, c'était pour moi la première fois que je ressentais cette sensation qui m'emplissait m'inondait d'un plaisir si profond, que je ne pouvais plus bouger, autrement qu'en exerçant des mouvements de va-et-vient pour sentir sa semence me remplir encore et encore. Edward me regardait son sourire en coin et m'embrassait tendrement cette fois, là.

Sans nous décoller il s'asseyait, plongeait son visage dans mes cheveux, ses mains caressaient mon dos recouvert de sueur, j'étais bien tout contre lui, tel un petit chaton j'aurais même pu ronronner s'il me l'avait demandé. Nous restions ainsi le temps que nos rythmes cardiaques aient repris une cadence normale, puis allions nous rafraîchir dans une des salles de bain prévue à cet usage.

**« Allons boire notre verre avant que les glaçons ne soient totalement fondus. »**

**« Oui, j'ai une de ses soif. »**

Il m'encerclait toujours la taille il avait besoin de sentir cette proximité tout autant que j'en avais besoin, contre lui je me sentais renaître être une autre femme elle était bien loin cette petite provinciale qui ne connaissait rien de la vie la vraie, qui ne connaissait même pas son corps.

Nous arrivions au bar Emmett affichait un sourire sur tout son visage en nous voyant arriver et demandait.

**« Alors cette visite a été instructive ? Je vois que vous avez fait des travaux pratiques, Sacré Edward toujours aussi en forme à ce que je vois ça fait plaisir de te retrouver, allez les verres sont servis. »**

**« Oui moi aussi, cet endroit commençait à me manquer, mais que veux tu, tu sais à quel point je suis difficile et exigeant, je pense que j'ai trouvé ce qui me manquait pour m'adonner à mes jeux favoris. »**

Il me tendait mon verre et nous trinquions tous les trois Emmett, était assez sympathique malgré le fait qu'il m'impressionnait de par sa carrure de rugbyman il avait aussi des cotés nounours.

Edward porta un toast

**« Aux plaisirs retrouvés, grâce à toi Bella. »**

Je portais mon verre a mes lèvres et le buvait d'une traite j'avais tellement soif, je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire des choses aussi forte, je me mettais à tousser comme pour recracher tout ce liquide qui me brûlait la trachée, ce qui faisait rire aux éclats Emmett.

Edward me tapotait le dos en riant avec son ami, et me demandait si j'allais mieux.

**« Bella ça va ? Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu aurais bu aussi vite, tu nous as bluffés sur ce coup là. »**

**« C'est que j'avais si soif. »**

Emmett nous resservait d'autres verres au bout du troisième Edward décidait qu'il était temps de me mettre au lit, il m'aidait à prendre place dans la voiture verrouillant ma ceinture, à peine la voiture en route je m'endormais, le seul souvenir qui me revenait du trajet était d'avoir été transporté de la voiture à ce lit dans ses bras musclé où je me sentais si bien.

Au petit matin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un tam-tam dans la tête, je décidais d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre, je ne savais même pas où j'étais, il faisait déjà jour à l'extérieur, je ne trouvais pas de traces de mes vêtements, j'étais nue et en soulevant un peu plus le drap j'apercevais un ange, je me blottissais tout contre lui la chaleur de son corps me faisait oublier les tambourinements qui se jouaient dans mon crane.

Je laissais mes mains parcourir le corps de l'apollon qui était à mes cotés, il me prenait dans ses bras et m'embrassait sur toutes les parties de mon corps, il était si doux, quand il le décidait j'aimais ses différentes facettes, il finissait par relever mes mains les plaçant au-dessus de ma tête, je sentais un objet froid sur mes poignets et entendais un clic j'étais de nouveau sa prisonnière, il attrapait un foulard me bandait les yeux, et me murmurait à l'oreille.

**« Je reviens soit sage. »**

Je sentais le lit se relever il avait quitté le lit, j'écoutais pour tenter de deviner où il était et ce qu'il faisait mais je n'entendais aucuns bruits, je restais un moment ainsi combien de temps je ne sais pas je m'étais même rendormie, lorsque les bruits d'un appareil photo me sortaient du silence où je m'étais enfoncée.

**« Edward ? C'est toi ? Répond-moi. »**

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ascenseur ou voiture ? Et vous quel est votre fantasme ? **

**Et ce club privé ?**

**Moi j'en ai des tas mais Chuttt…MDR**

**Kiss a++**

**Merci à Virginie 067 et** **damn-addict-lemon pour avoir lancer ce concours ét effectué les corrections.**

**Nathy**


End file.
